Heihachi Mishima
thumb|400px Heihachi Mishima (三島平八) est un personnage de la série Tekken. Personnage clef des jeux, il en est bien souvent l'antagoniste principal. Il apparaît dès le premier jeu Tekken dans lequel il officie en tant que boss de fin. C'est d'ailleurs le personnage qui a été le plus de fois le boss de fin à ce jour. Il est aussi celui qui a organisé le plus de tournois, trois au total. Heihachi est présent dans tous les jeux de la série puisqu'il est, avec sa famille, au cœur du scénario des jeux. Il est le fils de Jinpachi Mishima, le père de Kazuya Mishima et Lars Alexandersson, le père adoptif de Lee Chaolan, ainsi que le grand-père de Jin Kazama. ' ' Apparitions en tant que personnage jouable et dans les films : ' Tekken 1 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tekken 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 2 Tekken 3 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 3 Tekken 4 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 4 Tekken 5 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 5 Tekken 5 dr tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken 6 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken 6 br tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken 7 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 7 Tekken tag 1 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tag Tournament Tekken tag 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Tekken card challenge tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken advance tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Advance Death by degress tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Death by Degrees Tekken 3d prime edition tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken card tournament tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken Arena Tekkenpedia.jpg Namco x tekken tekkenpedia.jpg Street fighter x tekken.jpg Project x zone tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken the motion picture.jpg|link=Tekken : The Motion Picture Tekken the movie tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken (film 2010) Tekken blood vengeance tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Blood Vengeance ' Tekken Heihachi organise un immense tournoi d’arts martiaux. C’est pour lui l’occasion de tester son fils, Kazuya. '' 'À savoir :' *Heihachi est le boss final du jeu. *Pour débloquer Heihachi, il faut terminer le jeu sans perdre un seul combat. *Dans le mode arcade, Heihachi affronte les sous-boss d'un ordre défini à avoir : Kunimitsu, Kuma, Wang Jinrei, Ganryu, Lee Chaolan, P.Jack, Armor King, Anna Williams et Devil Kazuya. *Heihachi se joue de la même façon que Kazuya Mishima. La différence étant qu'Heihachi possède quelques coups supplémentaires comme le Power Punch ou le Spinning Demon. *Comme tous les sous-boss, Heihachi ne possède pas d'ending. *Dans ce jeu, Heihachi a la même voix que Ganryu, Jack et P.Jack. *Heihachi apparaît dans l'ending de Kazuya Mishima. Heihachi-Mishima-Tekken-1-P1-Costume-Standing.jpg Heihachi-Mishima-Tekken-1-P1-Costume-Standing2.jpg Heihachi-Mishima-Tekken-1-P2-Costume-Standing.jpg 'À la fin de Tekken 1' Bien qu'il ne possède pas d'ending, Heihachi apparaît dans celle de Kazuya qui est canonique et donc fait partie intégrante de l'histoire d'Heihachi mais aussi de Tekken : thumb|center|400 px '''Tekken 2' thumb|148pxHeihachi a été battu par son fils, Kazuya, à la fin du Iron Fist. Il a été jeté du haut d’une falaise mais a survécu. Il cherche maintenant à se venger et à reprendre le contrôle de la MFE. '' '' ''Bio du manuel : '' Sujet : MISHIMA Heihachi Nationalité : naturalisé japonais Âge : 54 ans Profession : retraité Évaluation : à la suite de la prise de contrôle de la compagnie à la fin du dernier tournoi, le sujet est parti vivre en solitaire dans les montagnes. Tous les partisans de Heihachi au sein du Conglomérat ont été éliminés; le prochain tournoi serait une parfaite opportunité de classer définitivement ce dossier. Associés connus : son fils adoptif, Lee Chaolan (bien que la loyauté de Lee envers Kazuya Mishima et le Conglomérat ne soit pas en question). Style de combat : Karaté thumb|center|400 px Ending : Après avoir remporté le tournoi, Heihachi s'avance près d'un cratère de volcan avec Kazuya Mishima, inconscient, dans ses bras. Une fois au plus près de ce cratère, il laisse tomber le corps de Kazuya. On voit alors la chute de ce dernier avant de retrouver Heihachi tenant l'échelle d'un hélicoptère qui quitte la scène. En arrière plan, on peut voir le volcan entrer en éruption tandis q'en premier plan, Heihachi sourit, satisfait. À savoir : *Heihachi apparaît dans l'intro console et arcade du jeu. *Le sous-boss du stage 8 d'Heihachi est Lee Chaolan. À l'inverse, il est le sous-boss de Lee Chaolan lorsque celui-ci est débloqué et joué en mode arcade. *Heihachi est le boss du stage 8 de Devil. *On peut voir Heihachi sur la jaquette du jeu avec quelques autres personnages. *Heihachi est le boss du stage 9 de Kazuya Mishima, qu'il remplace. *Heihachi apparaît dans les endings de Lee Chaolan, Kazuya Mishima, Kuma et Angel. *Dans son ending, on le voit jeter Kazuya dans un volcan. Ce dernier porte son costume violet. Dans l'intro de Tekken 4, on revoit cette scène mais cette fois, Kazuya porte son pantalon de combat blanc. *Heihachi possède son propre stage : Pagoda Temple. Sur le sol de ce stage, on peut lire "Kazumi et Heihachi" comme dans le trailer de Tekken 7. Tekken 2 - Heihachi Mishima - P1.png Tekken 2 - Heihachi Mishima - P1 dos.png Tekken 2 - Heihachi Mishima - P2.png Tekken 2 - Heihachi Mishima - P2 dos.png 'Tekken 3' thumb|226pxHeihachi a reprit les rênes de la MFE en battant son fils, Kazuya. Dans le soucis d’accroître la MFE, Heihachi crée la « Tekken Force », la garde privée de l’organisation, et envoie ses soldats aux quatre coins du monde pour apporter la paix et aider les pays souffrant de famine dans le but de s’approprier le soutien des leaders internationaux. Quinze ans plus tard, une excavation secrète dans les ruines situées en Amérique Centrale est découverte par la Tekken Force. Elle fut anéantie par quelque chose de mystérieux. Heihachi réalisa qu’il pouvait s’agir du légendaire Ogre, et prit les devants pour réaliser le but de sa vie : s’il capturerait Ogre, il pourrait dominer le monde. Un jour, Heihachi reçut la visite d’un jeune homme de 15 ans appelé Jin Kazama. Apprenant que Jin était son petit fils et ce qu’il était arrivé à sa mère, Jun, Heihachi comprit que Ogre cherchait des âmes fortes à absorber. Heihachi entraîna Jin dans le but de servir d’appât pour attirer Ogre. Durant l’année des 19 ans de Jin, Heihachi proclama l’ouverture du King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. Au même moment, il remarquait que Jin, le plus jeune de la lignée des Mishima, commençait à montrer le même pouvoir que son père, Kazuya. Heihachi décida de disposer de Jin après avoir vaincu Ogre, pour en finir une fois pour toute avec la destinée damnée des Mishima. thumb|center|400 px Ending : 'Heihachi vainc True Ogre qui disparaît. Au sol, on peut apercevoir Jin Kazama au sol, inconscient. La scène change et on peut voir des hélicoptères qui volent. Dans l'un d'entre eux se trouve Heihachi et Jin qui est toujours inconscient. Heihachi est assis à côté de Jin et l'observe. D'un coup, les marques du diable apparaissent sur le front de Jin. Heihachi porte alors son corps et le lance hors de l'hélicoptère. 'À savoir : *Pour débloquer Heihachi, il faut terminer le jeu sept fois. *Dans le mode Arcade, après avoir vaincu Ogre, une cinématique montre Ogre aspirer l'âme d'Heihachi afin de se transformer en True Ogre. Lorsque l'on fait le mode Arcade avec Heihachi, Ogre absorbe l'âme de Jin Kazama qui remplace Heihachi en tant que boss. *Dans le mode Tekken Force, Heihachi affronte Eddy Gordo, Julia Chang, Jin Kazama et lui-même. *Heihachi apparaît dans l'intro console du jeu. *Heihachi apparaît dans les ending de Ling Xiaoyu et Jin Kazama. *Le stage d'Heihachi est : Mexican Temple. Il le partage avec Julia Chang. * Heihachi apparaît dans l'embu du jeu, plus précisément dans la version version où les personnages à débloquer remplacent ceux disponibles dés le début du jeu. Heihachi remplace Jin Kazama pendant quelques instants. Heihachi P1.jpg Heihachi p1 dos tekken 3.png Heihachi p2 tekken 3.png Heihachi P2 dos.jpg 'Tekken Tag Tournament' thumb|175pxComme la plupart des personnages jouables dans Tekken 3, Heihachi est jouable dans ce jeu. thumb|center|400 px Ending : 'Assis au sol, Heihachi se voit en train de frapper Jin Kazama puis Kazuya Mishima. On le voit alors sourire. 'À savoir : *Le sous-boss du stage 7 d'Heihachi est Kazuya Mishima. S'il fait équipe avec lui alors son sous-boss sera Devil. *Heihachi apparaît dans l'intro arcade du jeu. *Lorsqu'Heihachi fait équipe avec Jin Kazama, ce dernier peut se transformer en Devil Jin. *Heihachi apparaît dans les endinds de Lee Chaolan, Kuma et Bruce Irvin. *Heihachi possède son propre stage qui se nomme simplement : Heihachi. *Les quilles du mode Tekken Bowl sont à son l’effigie d'Heihachi. *Dans le stage de l'école, on peut voir une statue d'Heihachi en or dans le décor. Heihachi P1 ttt.jpg Heihachi P2.jpg Heihachi P3.jpg Heihachi P4.jpg 'Tekken 4' thumb|268pxPrologue : 2 ans plus tôt, Heihachi ne put capturer Ogre mais ses chercheurs purent recueillir des échantillons de son sang et de ses tissus. Ils furent utilisés pour créer une nouvelle forme de vie en combinant les gènes d'Heihachi et d'Ogre. Toutefois, l'expérience échoua et Heihachi apprit que le gène qui lui manquait, le "Gène Diabolique", était nécessaire intégrer le génome d'Ogre dans le sien. Dans l'optique d'obtenir ce gène, Heihachi chercha Jin qui s'était transformé en démon durant le dernier tournoi. Pendant sa recherche, Heihachi apprit que le corps de son fils, Kazuya, qu'il avait tué lui-même 20 ans plus tôt, était conservé dans une firme biotech appelée G Corporation. Heihachi ordonna à ses Forces Tekken d'intervenir à la firme pour récupérer les restes de Kazuya. Seulement, la mission se termina en échec lorsque Kazuya, réanimé par G-Corporation, se vengea. Pour créer cette nouvelle forme de vie, Heihachi avait besoin du corps de Kazuya ou de Jin, les 2 portant le "Gène Diabolique". Après moult délibérations, un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres d'Heihachi. Le jour suivant, The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 était annoncé. '' '' Épilogue : Heihachi ne tua pas Kazuya sur le coup. "Viens avec moi si tu veux voir ton fils" lui dit Heihachi, et il le mena en dehors de l'arène. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Un temple massif, au milieu d'une forêt embrumée. Ils y pénétrèrent... '' '' thumb|center|400 px À savoir : *Heihachi est le boss de fin du jeu. *Pour débloquer Heihachi, il faut terminer le mode Histoire huit fois. *Heihachi apparaît dans l'intro arcade mais aussi dans l'intro console du jeu. *Dans le mode Tekken Force, Heihachi fait office de quatrième boss. *Heihachi apparaît dans les endings de Kazuya Mishima, Kuma, Yoshimitsu et Jin Kazama. 'Tekken 5' thumb|276pxHeihachi Mishima. Président de l'empire Mishima Zaibatsu et organisateur du King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Après sa défaite d'Honmaru contre Jin Kazama, il se fit attaquer par un escadron de JACKs. Dans un premier temps, Heihachi bénéficia de l'aide de Kazuya. Mais ce dernier finit par l'abandonner, seul contre des hordes de JACKs. Aucun homme ordinaire n'aurait pu survivre à ce combat épique. Mais Heihachi, un être extraordinaire, y parvint. Un mois plus tard, il apprit que quelqu'un avait pris le contrôle de la Mishima Zaibatsu et organisait le King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Heihachi se prépara de nouveau au combat. "J'ignore qui se cache derrière tout ça, mais la Mishima Zaibatsu est à moi !", s'exclama-t-il. thumb|center|400 px Ending : Une fusée est montrée alors qu'une voix féminine débute un compte à rebours commençant par trente. La fusée se prépare à être lancée. On voit alors que Jinpachi, Kazuya, et Jin sont attachés à la fusée avec des chaînes. Ils essaient tous de se libérer, mais n'y parviennent pas. Lorsque le compte à rebours est terminé, la fusée est lancée et on les entend tous crier. Heihachi regarde leurs visages avec des jumelles et rit jusqu'à ce que la vidéo se termine. À savoir : *Pour débloquer Heihachi, il faut terminer le jeu neuf fois. *Heihachi apparaît dans les intros arcade et console du jeu. Il ne porte pas la même tenue que dans la fin canonique de Jin Kazama dans Tekken 4. *Le sous-boss du stage 4 d'Heihachi est Jack-5. Au stage 8, Heihachi affronte Kazuya Mishima. *Heihachi est le sous-boss du stage 4 de Lee Chaolan. Il est le sous-boss du stage 7 de Steve Fox et Jack-5. Enfin, pour Raven, Wang Jinrei et Kazuya Mishima, il fait office de sous-boss du stage 8. *Heihachi apparaît dans les endings de Ling Xiaoyu, Lee Chaolan et Kuma. *Dans le mode Devil Within, Jin Kazama affronte des clones d'Heihachi qui servent de boss pour le deuxième niveau. Il s'agit de clones créés par la G Corporation. *Avec Paul Phoenix, Heihachi est le seul personnage à ne pas obtenir une nouvelle tenue dans Tekken 5. *La win pose pendant laquelle il dit " Come back when you're ready to fight !" en tenant la tête du personnage vaincu avant de la jeter violemment au sol, ne fonctionne pas sur Yoshimitsu. *Si on en croit son dialogue avec Kazuya dans le mode Histoire de ce dernier, Heihachi a oublié qu'il a emprisonné Jinpachi Mishima sous Honmaru. *Dans Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection, Heihachi obtient une nouvelle win pose pendant laquelle il rit avant de se retourner et dire : "That felt good. Next !". Cette win pose ressemble beaucoup à la fin de son affrontement avec Jack-5 dans le mode Histoire. *Dans Tekken 6, on apprend que la présence d'Heihachi au cinquième tournoi n'est pas canonique puisqu'il n'y a pas participé. 'Tekken 6' thumb|228pxHeihachi perdit connaissance lorsque l’unité militaire JACK qu’il affrontait s’autodétruisit. Quand il reprit ses esprits, le King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 était déjà terminé. Alors qu’il rentrait chez lui sans savoir ce qui s’était produit pendant le tournoi, la Tekken Force lui tendit une embuscade. Peu après, la Mishima Zaibatsu annonça le 6e King of Iron Fist Tournament. Furieux d’apprendre que Jin avait pris le contrôle de son entreprise, Heihachi décida de participer au tournoi pour reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Pour accéder aux dialogues du scénario campaign d'Heihachi c'est par ici ! ' thumb|center|400 px '''Ending : 'À bord d'une station spatiale, Heihachi est sur le point de se débarrasser de Jin et Kazuya en les envoyant dans l'espace. Ligotés, ils ne peuvent rien faire. Heihachi lance donc Jin et s'occupe ensuite de Kazuya. Ce dernier parvient à se débattre en donnant des coups de pieds ce qui envoie Heihachi hors de la station à son tour. Les trois se retrouvent donc dans l'espace. On les voit alors brûler comme des étoiles filantes. La scène se termine sur Ganryu observant les étoiles filantes dans le ciel et faisant un le vœu suivant : "Julia Chang". '''À savoir : *Les Item Move de Heihachi sont les suivants : **Halo Dieu du Tonnerre du corps - Ajout 1 000 000 G : 1+2+3 : Fait de l'électricité imbloquable qui cause 24 de dégâts. **Manteau Tigre (n'importe quelle couleur) du corps - Ajout 1 500 000 G : f,F+1+2 : Choppe l'adversaire et lui met une fessée et cause 35 de dégâts. **Masse du corps - Ajout 500 000 G : b+1+3+4 : Donne un coup bloquable de 20 de dégâts. *Dans le mode Arène, Heihachi affronte Jack-6, Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama et Azazel. *Dans le Scénario Campaign, Heihachi est le boss du niveau : Agence Mishima. Sa rencontre avec Lars Alexandersson fait l'objet d'une cinématique pendant laquelle il se rend compte que Lars est son fils. *Heihachi apparaît dans les endings de Jin Kazama et Lee Chaolan. *Comme tous les personnages de Tekken 6, Heihachi a eu le droit à son propre trailer le présentant : thumb|center|400 px 'Tekken Tag Tournament 2' thumb|270pxLe chef d'origine de la Mishima Zaibatsu, et le combattant connu comme le "King of Iron First". Heihachi continue de se battre pour le contrôle de la Mishima Zaibatsu contre son fils, Kazuya, et son petit-fils, Jin. Après s'être remis de ses blessures dans l'attentat suicide, dont il était la cible, des unités Jack de la G Corporation, Heihachi est de retour avec une poigne de fer et le corps assorti. (Bio de la version Wii U) thumb|center|400 px Ending : '''Une scientifique travaille sur son ordinateur. Elle se lève puis va chercher un tube à essai contenant un mystérieux liquide violet qu'elle secoue et observe. C'est alors qu'on voit Heihachi, fatigué, débarquer dans une pièce et se diriger vers un frigo qu'il ouvre afin de saisir une bouteille qu'il boit entièrement. Heihachi redevient jeune. La scientifique arrive et lui donne le tube à essai. Heihachi le prend et le boit. Soudain, ses yeux deviennent rouges, ses muscles se gonflent, des griffes apparaissent et ses canines s'agrandissent. On voit alors son ombre qui révèle qu'Heihachi est en train de muter en quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose est un ours. Transformé en ours, il secoue la scientifique qui panique. '''Relations avec les personnages ayant un effet sur le mode rage : À savoir : *Heihachi apparaît dans l'intro arcade du jeu où il fait équipe avec Miguel Caballero Rojo pour affronter Feng Wei & Alisa Bosconovitch. *Heihachi apparaît dans les endings de Lars Alexandersson, Violet, Dr.Bosconovitch & Jinpachi Mishima. Il est aussi mentionné dans celui de Leo Kliesen. *Dans la version Wii U, Heihachi a un costume de Mario. *Heihachi apparaît sur la jaquette du jeu avec Jin Kazama. *L'Item Move d'Heihachi est la "coupe légendaire". En maintenant les touches''' f, F+1+2', Heihachi fera un Stonehead habituel à l'exception qu'il perdra ses cheveux pour avoir une calvitie. *Avec Jinpachi Mishima, Heihachi est le sous-boss du stage 7. Lorsque le joueur parvient à les battre, il rampe au sol afin d'activer une trappe qui fait tomber les personnages joués dans le repaire de True Ogre qu'il faut alors affronter. Aussi, si le joueur perd face à eux, un continue spécial s'enclenche montrant Heihachi piégeant Jinpachi : thumb|center|400px '''Special Tag Throws ': *Angel, Devil Jin, Jinpachi Mishima, Kuma & Panda : ff+1+2~5 *Asuka Kazama, Jin Kazama, Jun Kazama, Unknown : ff+1+2~5 *Kazuya Mishima : ff+1+2~5 *Kuma : qcf+1+3~5 *Lee Chaolan & Violet : ff+1+2~5 Special Win Pose : *Devil Jin : Devil Jin s'envole laissant Heihachi seul qui le regarde partir en croisant les bras. *Jin Kazama : Ils se regardent fixement en croisant les bras. *Jinpachi Mishima : Ils se font face avant s'approcher l'un de l'autre et de se donner un coup de tête. *Kazuya Mishima : Ils se regardent fixement en croisant les bras. *Kuma : Kuma fait une danse à Heihachi. / Kuma court vers Heihachi et le félicite en lui tapant le bras mais ce dernier lui pousse la main. *Lars Alexandersson : Ils se regardent étrangement avant de se mettre côte à côte. Ils s'interrogent de la même manière, avec la main sur le menton puis se tourne l'un vers l'autre en même temps. *Ling Xiaoyu : Elle court vers lui et le regarde curieusement se demandant comment il peut être d'un coup si jeune. *Ogre : Ogre tente d'attraper Heihachi par le cou mais ce dernier le stoppe en saisissant son poignet, avec un air arrogant. Partenaires en mode fantôme : ' Jin-kazama.png|link=Jin Kazama Jinpachi-mishima.png|link=Jinpachi Mishima Kazuya-mishima.png|link=Kazuya Mishima Kuma.png|link=Kuma Leetekkenpedia.png|link=Lee Chaolan ' 'Tekken 7' thumb|190pxHeihachi apparaît dans le premier trailer de Tekken 7, dévoilé à l'EVO 2014. On le voit faire face à Kazuya qui l'accuse d'avoir tué sa mère, Kazumi Mishima. Avec ce trailer, on sait que Tekken 7 lèvera probablement le voile sur les origines du Devil Gène et pourrait être un retour aux sources avec une bataille entre Kazuya et Heihachi comme dans les deux premiers Tekken. Jusqu'ici, les fans pensaient que Kazumi était morte en donnant naissance à Kazuya, provoquant la haine d'Heihachi envers son fils. De plus, l'origine du Devil Gène était floue. À présent, on en sait un peu plus puisqu'on apprend que c'est Kazumi Mishima qui a donné ses pouvoirs à Kazuya et qu'elle fut tuée par Heihachi : thumb|center|400px| Heihachi est aussi présent dans le deuxième trailer de Tekken 7 qui n'est autre qu'une version longue du premier. On y apprend quelques informations intéressantes à propos d'Heihachi notamment sur sa relation avec Kazumi : Le trailer commence en indiquant qu'on se trouve plusieurs décennies en arrière. On voit alors Kazumi dans un temple qui ressemble à Honmaru lorsqu'un homme ouvre la porte, ne laissant apparaître que son ombre. Kazumi s'adresse à lui : "Si je meurs. Si je n'arrive pas à stopper Heihachi. Alors vous devrez le faire pour moi." On se retrouve alors dans le présent avec Kazuya faisant face à Heihachi. Dans le regard d'Heihachi, on peut voir Devil en Kazuya. Ce même Devil qui lui fait penser à Kazumi sous sa forme démoniaque tant la ressemblance est frappante. De retour dans le passé, on retrouve Kazumi qui continue de parler au mystérieux personnage : "Kazuya ? Ce garçon... est encore trop jeune. Et... Heihachi va bientôt se rendre compte qu'il est né avec mes pouvoirs. Heihachi est plus puissant que vous ne l'imaginez. Qui peut savoir... ce qu'Heihachi fera à Kazuya ? Ou à d'incalculables autres ?" Le trailer montre alors la mort de la sœur de Miguel dans le bombardement, la mort de Tougou, Christie pleurant son grand-père devant sa tombe, Wang tenant Jinpachi dans ses bras lors de sa mort et enfin Leo déposant des fleurs sur la tombe de sa mère, Emma. Kazumi reprend : "Il en est de mon devoir. Je dois arrêter Heihachi". On retrouve Kazuya face à Heihachi dans le présent. Il s'écrit alors : "Tu as tué ma mère !". On revoit des scènes montrant la guerre sans fin des Mishima et l'emprise de Devil sur cette famille accompagné des paroles de Kazumi : "Même si ce pouvoir me consume...Et me tue dans pendant le processus !". On voit alors le regard de Kazumi qui devient rouge. Puis celui de Kazuya, dont la pupille gauche déjà rouge à la base, s'illumine. On l'entend alors s'écrier : "Cela se termine ici !" avant de se mettre à hurler. Apparaît alors un texte : "La conclusion de la saga des Mishima". À la fin du trailer, Kazumi dit qu'elle aime Heihachi et qu'il l'aime lui aussi. thumb|center|400 px Rage Art ': d+1+2 '''Power Crush ': Demon's Wings d/f+1+2 '''À savoir : *Heihachi est l'un des personnages jouables dans le location test qui a lieu du 3 au 5 octobre 2014. 'Soul Calibur II' Après un entrainement dans la montagne avec Kuma, Heihachi s’arrêta à une source d’eau chaude pour se reposer. À cet endroit, il trouva un fragment métallique qui semblait ancien. En accord avec les vieux rouleaux historiques, ce fragment était un morceau de Soul Edge, une épée célèbre de l’Europe Médiévale. Dans l’excitation de sa découverte, Heihachi prit le fragment et se coupa accidentellement le bout du doigt. Après son malaise, Heihachi regarda autour de lui. Une profonde inquiétude l’envahi. Il n’était plus là où il était il y a quelques instants. Heihachi fut très surpris, mais se ressaisit vite. Il explora un peu les environs et en conclut qu’il n’était plus dans le Japon moderne. Il avait apparemment reculé dans des temps plus anciens. Apparemment il était au milieu du 16ème siècle. Heihachi devait trouver un moyen pour regagner son temps. Il y’avait une partie de lui, néanmoins, qui aspirait à se battre ici. En effet, il savait l’histoire derrière ce fragment, remplie de guerriers se battant pour entrer en sa possession. Maintenant, il était au milieu de cette histoire. Quel meilleur moyen que celui de tester sa force dans une ère dirigée par la force ? Un combattant ne pouvait pas demander meilleur challenge ! thumb|center|400 px 'Namco X Capcom' Heihachi est l'un des principaux protagonistes du jeu. Il aide l'ensemble de ses alliés à vaincre les antagonistes du jeu. 'Street Fighter X Tekken ' thumb|210px L'homme que l'on connaît sous le nom de King of Iron Fist est un personnage incroyable dont la force exceptionnelle ne laisse pas soupçonner l'âge. '' ''C'est en règle générale un homme cruel et impitoyable, mais il fait parfois preuve d'une certaine compassion. À l'heure actuelle, il affronte son fils Kazuya et son petit-fils Jin pour le contrôle de la Mishima Zaibatsu. '' ''Après avoir découvert que Jin et Kazuya s'étaient lancés à la recherche de Pandora, Heihachi entame un périple dans le but annoncé de les éliminer et de reprendre le contrôle de la Mishima Zaibatsu. '' '' thumb|center|400 px À savoir : *Son partenaire officiel est Kuma. *Son titre est "L'unique King of Iron Fist". 'Tekken - Le film (2010)' Ce film est non canonique. Résumé : Heihachi Mishima apparaît dans le film d'action Tekken dans lequel il est joué par l'acteur Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa. Il semble d'abord être un antagoniste mais devient finalement un personnage beaucoup plus sympathique que dans les jeux lorsqu'il se montre prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver Jin des soldats de la Tekken Corp. Il est tué par son fils, Kazuya Mishima, dans une explosion. Cependant, une scène post-crédits révèle qu'il a survécu. 'Le saviez-vous ? ' *Heihachi est l'un des quelques personnages à être présents dans tous les épisodes. Sa seule absence est pour un jeu secondaire : Tekken Resolute. À noter que s'il apparaît dans Tekken Revolution en tant que boss, il n'est pas jouable pour autant. *Heihachi est le seul membre de la famille Mishima à apparaître dans tout les épisodes la série. *Dans Tekken Card Challenge, les adversaires d'Heihachi sont Julia Chang, Jin Kazama et Ling Xiaoyu. *Heihachi est le boss de fin de Tekken Advance qui reprend les personnages de Tekken 3. Dans le mode Tag Battle dans lequel on utilise trois personnages, il faut vaincre trois Heihachi qui font équipe. * Dans tous ses Endings, on voit Heihachi se débarrasser d'un ou de plusieurs membre de sa famille, généralement en le/les assassinant, sauf dans Tekken 4 où il se contente d'enchaîner Kazuya et Jin pour se débarrasser d'eux. *Heihachi est l'un des personnages que joue Harada. https://twitter.com/Harada_TEKKEN/status/303238022873358336 *Heihachi est jouable dans le jeu : Pac-Man Fever. On peut même le voir sur la jaquette du jeu. 'Citations' Tekken 5 / Tekken 6 Tekken Tag Tournament 2 'Relations avec les personnages' *Kazumi Mishima est son ancienne amante. On apprend dans le trailer de Tekken 7 qu'il l'a tuée. On sait qu'ils s'aimaient réellement. *Kazuya Mishima est son fils, né de sa relation avec Kazumi. *Lars Alexandersson est son fils illégitime. *Lee Chaolan est son fils adoptif. *Kuma est son animal domestique. *Kuma I était son animal domestique jusque Tekken 2. Il décéda à cause de son âge avancé. *Jinpachi Mishima est son père. Heihachi l'a vaincu avant les événements du premier tournoi. *Jin Kazama est son petit-fils. *A entrainé Panda avant Tekken 3 pour qu'il serve de garde du corps à Ling Xiaoyu pendant le tournoi. *Responsable de la mort du père de Michelle Chang. Il la kidnappe avant Tekken 3 et se sert de son pendentif pour réveiller Ogre. *Julia Chang participe au troisième tournoi pour découvrir ce qu'Heihachi a fait à sa mère. *A affronté Raven pendant le 5ème tournoi mais celui-ci n'a pas terminé le combat. *Il est la cible de Nina Williams dans le premier Tekken. Elle a reçu l'ordre de le tuer. *Anna Williams travaille pour lui dans Death by Degrees. Elle fait partie de la Tekken Force. *Yoshimitsu vola la Mishima Zaibatsu pendant le quatrième tournoi. *Fait entrer P.Jack au premier tournoi afin qu'il se mesure à Jack. *Le Dr.Abel travaillait pour lui et la Mishima Zaibatsu. *Fondateur de la Mishima High School. Il s'agit de l'école de Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu et Miharu Hirano. *Tue Shin Kamiya dans Tekken Blood Vengeance. *Aide Enrique Ortega en mettant la Tekken Force à sa disposition dans Death by Degrees. 'Références' 'Autres personnages' Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Tekken Catégorie:Tekken 2 Catégorie:Tekken 3 Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament Catégorie:Tekken 4 Catégorie:Tekken 5 Catégorie:Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Catégorie:Tekken 6 Catégorie:Tekken 6 : Bloodline Rebellion Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Catégorie:Tekken 3D Prime Edition Catégorie:Tekken Revolution Catégorie:Tekken The Motion Picture Catégorie:Tekken Blood Vengeance Catégorie:Introduit dans Tekken Catégorie:Japonais Catégorie:Famille Mishima Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Sous-Boss Catégorie:Street Fighter X Tekken Catégorie:Death by Degrees Catégorie:Tekken Card Challenge Catégorie:Tekken Card Tournament Catégorie:Tekken Advance Catégorie:Smash Court Tennis Pro Tournament 2 Catégorie:Tekken 7 Catégorie:Heihachi Mishima Catégorie:Tekken - Le Film (2010) Catégorie:Soul Calibur II Catégorie:Namco X Capcom Catégorie:Playstation all-Stars Battle Royale Catégorie:Tekken Arena Catégorie:Project X Zone Catégorie:Devil Within Catégorie:Anna Kournikova's Smash Court Tennis Catégorie:Pac-Man Fever Catégorie:TekkenPedia Fr